Christmas in Unova
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Hilbert has Christmas almost covered. All he has left is his friend Bianca, and with the help of an old, and slightly crazy friend. Hilbert is going to try and give her the best Christmas of her life. Rebelshipping and my OC is in this story. My first story too, so go easy on me.


Me: Hi everybody, R. Wolf here writing his first fanfiction story, and guess what. It's a Christmas story, to be more specific, a rebelshipping fanfiction story.

Hilbert: Wolf can we get this story on the road already?

Bianca: Yeah I really want to see the story.

Me: *smirks* so you two really want to get to the romance between you two. I assure you it will be worth the wait.

Hilbert/Bianca: *blushes* No, its not about that

Me: *still smirking* Okay I'll get on with the story, but only because you two want me to write the romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing stories on Fanfiction now would I.**

-*X*X*-

Hilbert stood on top of Dragonspiral Tower towering over Unova. He marveled at the beauty that the snowbrought about the ground as it sparkled under the winter moon. He sighed to himself as he remembered that Christmas was tomorrow. "Christmas is in a few hours and I can't find a present for Bianca." He said bitterly to himself. Hilbert had gotten several presents for his friends. Gifts for the gym leaders, gifts for the elite four, he even took the time to get N a gift. "And I don't have anything special to give Bianca."

"That's not entirely true." Said a cool calm voice from behind him. Hilbert turned around and saw one of his old friends, Wolf. Wolf was a good friend, but he definitely wasn't normal, He was an albino with crystal blue eyes that could freeze up if he got angry. He was about the same height as Hilbert; he had a lean build and was very light on his feet. In fact on more than one occasion, people would ask him if he was an elf.

Hilbert turned away from him and looked towards Unova again, "What do you want Wolf." He asked him.

Wolf walked over and stood beside him, "I want to know why you're here, and not at home. Everyone misses you."

Hilbert zipped up his jacket as a cold wind blew into them, "How can you possibly not be cold." Wolf at the time was only wearing a white sweater with the sleeves pulled up, tan slacks and white tennis shoes with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

Wolf shrugged and replied, "I train in the high mountains and in the giant abyss, and I guess you just learn to ignore it." Hilbert made a note to himself to train in those areas after the holidays ended. "I know, I was surprised when I found you here. I would've thought you'd be spending the holidays with Bianca."

Hilbert blushed at the mention of the bubbly blonde, after Hilbert had stopped Bianca's dad from stopping her journey he had developed a crush on her. Very few people knew about his crush, and he would prefer that "I don't know what you're talking about."

Wolf put a mischievous smile on his face, "Don't dumb with me, I know you like Bianca."

"Do not." Hilbert shot back.

"Do too." Wolf replied.

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Not."

"Too."

Wolf burst out laughing, "I got you." He said in between laughs.

Hilbert's blush grew darker, "Okay fine. I love Bianca, you happy." Wolf's eyes widened a bit then his smirk came back. "What?"

"I said _like. _I never said anything about_ love_." Hilbert's face turned a deep crimson. "Okay you love her. So go over too her and tell her, it would be the ultimate Christmas present."

"What! I can't-" Hilbert was interrupted by a harsh slap to the face. Hilbert clutched his stinging cheek, "What was that for?!" he shouted at Wolf.

"For talking like that." Wolf grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him. "Did you win the league?"

"Yes."

"Did you take down Team Plasma?"

"Yes."

"Who caught the legendary Reshirim?"

"Me."

"Exactly! _You_ did all that stuff, and believe me. Anybody with the guts to take on a Pokémon that can burn you to a crisp with one breath, take down an entire wacko Pokémon philosophy group, _and _took on the Pokémon league and won. Definitely can say his feelings to the girl of his dreams."

"Okay okay, I'll tell her. But can you put me down please?" Wolf realized he was holding Hilbert in the air. He put him down on his feet.

"Okay come on let's get you home." Instead of going to the staircase, he ran off the edge of the tower pulling Hilbert with them. Wolf started laughing like a lunatic while Hilbert was screaming like a little girl.

"Are you crazy?!" Hilbert screamed at Wolf.

"Yeah I'm crazy! What had you think I was sane?" Wolf his voice pumped with adrenaline. "Let's go Screech!" Wolf took a pokeball and threw it under them and a large Braviary was released and Wolf and Hilbert landed on its back.

Hilbert opened his eyes and saw the ground only a few yards under them. "Hahaha nice catch Screech!" Wolf said the larger than average Braviary as he patted his neck. Okay take us to Nuvema Town as fast as you can." Following his trainer's commands, Screech flew with blinding speed towards Hilbert's hometown.

A half hour later the powerful flying type landed in the outskirts of Nuvema Town. Wolf took a look at the sky, "It's late so were going to have to stay at your house for the night." He looked at the frozen form of Hilbert, "Hilbert, you alright?"

Hilbert started trembling after he hopped off the large bird Pokémon, " You just jumped off the Dragonspiral Tower, stared death in the face by trying to send out Screech before we hit the ground, rode him at unimaginable speed through the air, and you're still breathing regularly! How do you sleep at night?" he said incredulously.

"Shut up and tell me which one is your house." Hilbert pointed toward it and they walked to the door and knocked. A few minutes later Hilbert's mom answered.

"Hillbilly you home!" She took him into a hug, "you must be cold come in I was about to make some hot chocolate, you and your friend can sit on the couch and warm up by the fire while I finish it up." Hilbert's mom went into the kitchen as Wolf walked through the doorway.

Hilbert and Wolf went into the family room and sat on the couch closest to the fire. Wolf looked at Hilbert with a raised eyebrow, "Really, 'Hillbilly'?" he asked.

Hilbert rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up Wolfy." He said as he hit Wolf's face with a couch pillow.

The next morning Wolf woke up to Hilbert pacing in front of his bed. Last night Wolf and after Wolf and Hilbert finished their hot chocolate they went to bed. Wolf slept on the floor while Hilbert. "Okay what are you doing?" Wolf asked him.

Hilbert had a terrified look on his face, "Wolf I can't do this. You were wrong defeating Team Plasma is _way_ harder than confessing to Bianca. I've run the situation at least a hundred times in my head and it never turns out right. What do I do?"

"Don't worry I'll take tare of everything, when the time is right, just speak what your heart is feeling." Said Wolf as he stood up. Grabbing his pokeballs off the dresser he walked towards the door. "Now, lets go see Bianca."

After Hilbert got ready they went out the door and went towards Bianca's house. Halfway there, Hilbert started having a panic attack. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." He repeated this several times then started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't" Wolf grabbed the collar of his jacket and started dragging him, "What's wrong with you?' Wolf tried to sound concerned, but he was failing miserably.

"I really can't do this."

"Yes you can." Hilbert didn't look convinced. So he mood completely changed and slapped him in the face, "Look you love this girl right?"

"Yes,"

"You wanna hold her?"

"Yes!"

"Please her."

"YES!"

Then out of nowhere Wolf started singing, "Then you got to, got to try a little tenderness!" Hilbert looked a Wolf strangely. "What, girls love that kind of crap." Wolf and Hilbert burst out laughing as they walked the rest of the way.

Once they got to the door they knocked. "Don't worry. You got this." Bianca's mom answered the door, "Hi, is Bianca here? Hilbert needs to talk to her."

Bianca's mom beamed at them, "Wolf Hilbert what a pleasant surprise. Yes Bianca is here. Come in and I'll get her." Wolf and Hilbert walked in and sat on the couch in the family room as they waited for Bianca.

"Wolf Hilbert, that really you?" A bubbly voice said behind them.

Wolf was the first to stand up and greet the blonde, "Hey Bianca. Long time no see. How's your Christmas been?"

Bianca smiled at the sight of Wolf, "It's been good so far. It's great to see you." She Gave Wolf a friendly hug and Hilbert felt a pang of jealousy. Hilbert Got up from the couch and walked over "Hilbert! I didn't think you were coming this year."

Bianca released Wolf and tackled him in a giant hug. Both Hilbert and Bianca blushed. Wolf smirked at the scene before him, "I'm going to go see if your mom has any hot chocolate lying around", and with that he left the room.

Hilbert watched him leave and knew what he had to do; it was now or never. "Bianca, I need to talk to you." Bianca wasn't used to the kind of voice he was using. "Lately I've been thinking about you a lot, in a good way of course. All the good times we've had of our journies, those were the best times. I never really knew why, but now I do. I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, but I think I can give you this. Bianca, I love you."

Bianca was stunned. This was the last thing she expected to hear from Hilbert. Tears welled up in her eye and she smiled, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Then she threw her arms around his neck and tackled him into a big hug. Hilbert eagerly returned the hug and spun her around.

After they released from the hug Bianca looked up and blushed. Hilbert followed her gaze and saw some mistletoe hanging above them. Both of them blushed, "Uh, do you want to-" Hilbert was interrupted by Bianca lips pressed up against his, he was surprised but eventually kissed her back.

A wolf whistle and a bright flash caused the couple to break apart and turned to see Wolf holding a camera, "Oh man, wait 'till Annie sees this." He noticed the couple looking at him, "Don't stop on my account."

"WOLF!" Hilbert yelled.

"Oh cat." Was all Wolf said before he ran out the door with Hilbert in hot pursuit. Bianca looked out the window and giggled at Hilbert chasing Wolf around the town. Bianca had a large blush and smile on her face.

Hilbert had just given her the best Christmas ever.

-*X*X*-

**Me: That's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember it's my first story so go easy on me.**

**Me/Hilbert/Bianca: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**


End file.
